


Ticker

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: There is a plot to bring Veronica Lake back to town...
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Ticker

“Jet…Jet…Jethro…” 

McGee was starting to feel bad for being spiteful. Tony looked like he was about to hyperventilate and had broken protocol by calling Gibbs ‘Jethro’ in the squad room. When the men announced they were breaking rule twelve they had sworn that at work they were Gibbs and DiNozzo; Tony and Jethro were involved, and it would not confuse the two.

“What… Tony?” Glancing up Gibbs quickly headed for his SFA. By the time, he crossed the bullpen McGee had stood just managing get his chair under Tony before he collapsed. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

Tony pointed at McGee’s screen. His hand on Tony’s shoulder, Jethro stepped around him to read the screen. 

“Agent DiNozzo…. Well, darn.” Delores appeared in the bullpen. “Tony, I just spoke to the head of the function. It’s legitimate.”

“They are raising money for DiNozzo to appear.” Gibbs looked at the HR head. 

“Yes. As far as General Blanston is aware it started this morning and is snowballing. They are pledging money to the charity fund in the hopes that Tony will appear as Veronica Lake at their Christmas fund raiser. They want him to do a few Christmas songs similar to his appearance at our fundraiser for the shelter. They are a military group that raises money for several charities including Toys for Tots.”

“Make it stop,” Tony pleaded.

The bullpen froze as Delores knelt by Tony’s side. There was an air of foreboding and several agents shivered. “I’m afraid we can’t. The donations are in and verified. It’s turning in to quite a fundraiser for the charity.”

“Can’t we give their money back?”

“That’s not how it works.” Jethro knelt on Tony’s other side. Many agents couldn’t rip their eyes from such an unholy trinity. “They aren’t pledging only if you perform, they are donating in hopes that you will.”

“What now?”

Delores and Jethro exchanged resigned looks. “That’s up to you, Tony. We can get McGee to post on the site asking them to stop and informing them that you are graciously declining your invitation.”

“Or I can call General Blanston and tell him you accept. Then I help work out details for your appearance. It’s a lot of money for the children’s charities they support.”

McGee watched in some disbelief. He thought for certain that Tony would leap at the chance for more fame.

“Tony, it’s your choice.”

“Children, Jethro. Toys for Tots.”

“Oo-rah.” Jethro tilted his head. He knew the outcome. “I will support you no matter your choice.”

“Gibbs.. Gibbs… There’s a plot…. Oh…” Abby stopped bouncing and quickly came to kneel in front of Tony. “Sorry, Tony. I was running a test and missed the email about the fund.”

“Email?”

“It came across one of the military subgroups I belong to. What? We all like music.” Abby glared at the agents starring at the group by McGee’s desk. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. 

“Wow.” McGee whistled. “It just hit $3500.”

“Delores, call the general…” Tony shivered. “I’ll do it, just shut down the site, please.” It was almost a whine.

“Delores, are there any issues with Special Agent DiNozzo agreeing to perform?”

“I’ll check on it. Hang in there, agent.” Delores rose and strode off to her office.

“Abby…”

“I’ve got it covered. Hair, makeup, dress. Relax, I’ve got your back.” Rising she headed off to her lair to find the perfect dress.

“Jet…Gibbs.”

“McGee, cold cases. Fill Leon in and let him know DiNozzo and I are leaving due to an unexpected emergency. We’ll see you in the morning. Come on, Tony. Let’s go home.” It was noted that Tony obeyed Jethro instantly and obediently making the other agents shiver and wonder about the off-work dynamics of their relationship.

As McGee watched the ticker hit $4000 plus, he figured that at only five hundred dollars he may actually have gotten a bargain. Who knew Tony looked so good as a woman? Who knew Tony could actually sing? Who knew Tony didn’t really like the limelight?


End file.
